1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire, especially a pneumatic radial tire for an aircraft and a method for producing same. More particularly, the present invention provides a technique of enhancing abrasion resistance and significantly improving durability after the tire suffers external injury.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional radial tire for an aircraft is disclosed in, for example, International Publication WO 2003/061991. In this tire, a main belt disposed on an outer peripheral side of a crown area of a carcass consists of, for example, eight main belt layers. Each main belt layer is formed, as a so-called spiral belt, in such a manner that a plurality of organic fiber cords are rubber-coated to form a strip-shaped elongated body which is subsequently spirally wound so that no gap is generated and an angle of the organic fiber cords with respect to an equatorial plane of the tire is generally 0 degree. A sub belt of which width may be set to 103% of the width of the main belt is formed by arranging, for example, one sub belt layer on the outer peripheral side of the main belt. The sub belt layer is formed in such a manner that one or more organic fiber cords are rubber-coated to form a strip-shaped elongated body, and the elongated body is wound such that whenever the elongated body is wound once, the elongated body reciprocate between both ends of the sub belt layer and the elongated body is inclined at an angle of 2 to 25 degrees with respect to the equatorial plane of the tire, and this winding is carried out several times offsetting the elongated body as substantially the same distance as their width in the circumferential direction such that no gap is generated between the elongated body. In this way the amount of extension of the tread rubber in the circumferential direction in the central area of the tread portion in the state that the tire is pressurized and rotated in high speed can be suppressed and therefore, the resistance of the tread portion against penetration and the like of a foreign object under a low tensile condition of the rubber can be increased. In addition, even if a foreign object penetrates the tread portion, the growth of the crack can be suppressed.